contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Nam June Paik
Nam June Paik est un artiste sud-coréen né à Séoul le et mort à Miami le . Il est considéré comme le premier artiste du mouvement d'art vidéoNoah Wardrip-Fruin et Nick Montfort, The New Media Reader, MIT Press, 2003, p227. ISBN 0262232278. Il est lauréat du Prix de Kyoto en 1998. Biographie }} *1958 : participation aux recherches de Karlheinz Stockhausen et de Nono au Studio de musique électronique de Cologne. Rencontre avec John Cage et David Tudor. *1960 : le 6 octobre, lors d'un concert de musique expérimentale à Cologne, Nam June Paik commence à jouer du Chopin puis se rue sur John Cage et lui coupe sa cravate (et sa chemise). *1961 : participation au premier Festival fluxus de Wiesbaden. Rencontre avec George Maciunas et Wolf Vostell ; *1962 : à Düsseldorf, George Marciunas joue un solo pour violon de Nam June Paik à l'occasion du concert Neo-Dada "In Der Musik" ; *1964 : voyage au Japon, rencontre avec Shuya Abe, construction du robot, puis du synthétiseur Abe-Paik, voyage à New York, rencontre avec Charlotte Moorman ; *1965 : tournée en Europe avec Charlotte Moorman. Réalisation de la première bande "Café Gogo" à New York sur portapack Sony. Participe au Festival d’avant garde de New York ; *1967 : exposition à la Howard Wise Gallery, New York ; *1968: exposition Électronic Art II, Galerie Bonino, New York ; *1969: exposition " T.V. as a creative medium ", Howard Wise Gallery, New York ; *1970 : happening Fluxus à la Kunstverein de Cologne ; *1971 : concerto pour violoncelle et bandes vidéo avec C. Moorman ; *1972 : construction de "T.V. Bra for a living sculpture", "T.V. Bed", projet vidéo pour Charlotte Moorman ; *1973 : réalisation de "Global Groove" ; *1974 : "Videa & Videology", Everson Museum, Syracuse (N.Y.). Réalisation de " Video Bouddha " et de "T.V. Cello". Réalisation de "A tribute to John Cage" ; *1975 : " Suite 212 " (présentée sur le Channel 13 de la W.N.E.T.) ; *1976 : " Fish flies in the sky ", Galerie Bonino. "Guadalcanal Requiem". "Moon is the oldest T.V"-Installation Galerie René Block N.Y. ; *1977 : rétrospective-Stedeilik Museum, Amsterdam ; *1978 : rétrospective A.R.C., Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris. Installation "Video gardens", Centre Pompidou, Paris ; *1982 : rétrospective Whitney Museum, New York. Prix spécial du Festival d’art vidéo de Locarno. "Allen and Allan’s complaint" ; *1983 : installation tricolorvidéo (300 moniteurs) Centre Pompidou ; *1989 : création du robot Olympe de Gouges, à l'occasion du bicentenaire de la révolution, au musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris. Ses études En 1949, Paik entre à la Royen School de Hong-Kong. Il revient en Corée en 1950. En 1952, il fuit la Corée en guerre et entre à l'Université de Tōkyō. Il fait des études d’histoire et d’esthétique de l'art à l'Université de Tōkyō dont il sort diplômé en 1956 puis il étudie la musique et l'art à l'l’Université de Munich et au conservatoire de musique de Fribourg-en-Brisgau en Allemagne. En 1961, il devient membre du groupe Fluxus dont font partie Joseph Beuys et Ben. Le fondateur de l'art vidéo ]] La vidéo en tant qu'expression artistique naît de la rencontre de plasticiens, d'ingénieurs et de directeurs de chaînes de télévision : ils recherchent de nouvelles possibilités d'utilisation du médium vidéo. En 1959, dans le cahier de notes de George Brecht, on trouve l'ébauche d'une television piece, assemblage de neuf téléviseurs en marche, formant ce qu'on appellerait aujourd'hui un mur vidéo. En 1962, Nam June Paik, invité par le studio de musique expérimentale du Westdeutscher Rundfunk de Cologne, entreprend de faire des expériences avec des tubes cathodiques de téléviseur. C'est en 1963 qu'il expose les résultats de ses premières recherches à la galerie Parnass de Wuppertal, qui l'a invité pour une exposition individuelle. Cette exposition marque la véritable naissance de l'Art vidéo. Dans son exposition, Paik explorait deux thèmes : "Exposition of Music" et "Electronic Television", combinés l'un à l'autre sur la base d'une participation du visiteur à l'exposition et de son implication dans les déroulement de celle-ci, caractéristique chez les artistes du mouvement Fluxus (mouvement américain et européen néo-dada). Durant cette exposition, il présente, avec son ami Wolf Vostell, une œuvre appelée "Treize téléviseurs préparés" (clin d'œil au piano préparé de John Cage), sa première installation. Quelques-uns de ses points de vue *''"Il existe quelque chose que l'on appelle "art" et quelque chose que l'on nomme "communication"."'' *''" La vidéo nous apprend beaucoup de choses sur la vie. Ainsi, je n'avais jamais pensé que la couleur dépendait du temps. Expliquons nous : un peintre utilise pour ses toiles indifféremment du rouge, du bleu, du jaune ou du vert. Mais dans la nature, chaque saison a ses couleurs propres : le printemps est vert, l'été bleu, l'automne jaune et rouge et l'hiver blanc et gris. Celui qui a inventé la couleur en vidéo est un génie, puisqu'au départ, en vidéo, il n'y a pas d'images, rien que des lignes... "'' *''" Beaucoup d'artistes peignent de grandes toiles, mais très peu d'entre elles sont mises en circulation car elles ne rapportent d'argent ni aux artistes ni à leurs marchands. Elles n'en rapportent qu'aux compagnies d'assurances et aux transporteurs... L'artiste qui voudra faire de grandes toiles en l'an 2000 devra leur donner une forme qui les rende transportables... L'artiste doit penser à l'avenir... "'' Son œuvre Aspects de son travail Collaboration avec ses amis artistes... (sa compagne, John Cage etc.), culture du déchet, du ratage... comme John Cage qui cultive le défaut pour créer de nouveaux sons avec son piano préparé. Recyclage de formes vidéo « papier-peint ». Name June Paik travaille donc énormément avec des postes de télévision, il considère d'ailleurs que celle-ci ayant remplacé la cheminée dans les foyers, il est était logique de l'utiliser comme d'autres le feraient avec du marbre Olympe de Gouges dans La Fée électronique; Baccalauréat art plastique, SCEREN. ref : 755A2023. Il a commencé par explorer les limites de ces téléviseurs : il fut le premier à oser manipuler et jouer avec les électrons du tube cathodique (à l'aide d'un aimant, comme pour Magnet TV), à dérégler complètement et en profondeur le poste de télévision : il en tira les 13 Disotorded TV présentées à partir de 1963.Domnique BELLOIR, Vidéo sculpture. Marseille, ARCA-c'entre d'art contemporain, 1985. (page 14 à 22). L'artiste détourne l'utilisation de la télévision, en l'utilisant comme Tinguely ses machines, il lui fait « faire des tours pour laquelle elle n'était pas prévue ». On retrouve ainsi une télévision face contre terre, en forme de lune, de ciel, de croix, ou plus connu, le célèbre TV Bra for Living sculptures (1969) : un soutien-gorge en mini téléviseurs montrant les images des premiers pas de l'homme sur la Lune. Le tout était porté par Charlotte Moorman, violoncelliste avec laquelle il a notamment réalisé L'opéra sextronique (1967) et TV Cello (1971), où elle jouait sur un violoncelle fait de télés. Suit la réflexion sur la télévision, qui était déjà à l'époque un objet presque culte dans les sociétés occidentales, dont une œuvre représentative est TV Buddha (1974) : une statue de Bouddha est installé devant une télé qui lui montre sa propre image, filmée par une caméra placée juste derrière, où l'on ne sait s'il se regarde ou s'il médite. Vient ensuite la "Family of Robot", où les robots sont en fait des humains faits en téléviseurs, des vieilles télés pour les grand-parents, du materiel high-tech pour les enfants ; et constituent des familles : la famille-robot, la famille-Paik, la famille-Antiquité et la Famille-Révolution (à laquelle appartient la célèbre Olympe de Gouges). Quelques unes de ses œuvres * Global Groove * One Canddle * Mont Fuji * TV Buddha * Olympe de Gouges dans La Fée électricité'', 1989, Musée d'art Moderne de Paris'' * Zen for TV, 1963 * Magnet TV , 1965 * Miss Rheingold, 1993 * La Madeleine Disco, 1989 * La Famille-Robot, 1986 * Diderot, 1989 * Voltaire, 1989 * Rousseau, 1989 * Robespierre, 1989 Anecdote *Son œuvre "La fée électronique" était au programme du baccalauréat d'arts plastiques français en 2006 (l'année de son décès), en 2007, elle le sera encore et pour la dernière fois lors de la session 2008. Cela ne peut pas être considéré comme un hommage, puisque le choix de cette œuvre a été fait en 2005. Cote de l'artiste Le record de vente pour une oeuvre de Nam June Paik est de 256 000 eurosLempertz Auktionen. Die 900. Auktionen, Cologne, 2007. Notes Bibliographie *''Olympe de Gouges dans La Fée electronique'', références: 755A2023 *''Name June Paik'', J.G.Hanhardt et J.Ippolito, 2000 isbn : 0810969254 Liens externes * Fiche artiste du MAMCO, Genève * Site Officiel de l'artiste * Nam June Paik, Mediateca Media Art Space * Anonymous Crimean Tartar Catégorie:Naissance à Séoul Catégorie:Naissance en 1932 Catégorie:Décès en 2006 Catégorie:Artiste américain Catégorie:Artiste sud-coréen Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain coréen Catégorie:Art vidéo Catégorie:Installations Catégorie:Fluxus Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine coréenne Catégorie:Étudiant à l'Université de Tōkyō ca:Nam June Paik cs:Nam June Paik de:Nam June Paik en:Nam June Paik eo:Paik Nam-june es:Nam June Paik gl:Nam June Paik he:נאם ג'ון פייק hu:Pek Namdzsun id:Nam June Paik it:Nam June Paik ja:ナム・ジュン・パイク ko:백남준 nl:Nam June Paik no:Nam June Paik pl:Nam June Paik pt:Nam June Paik ro:Nam June Paik ru:Нам Джун Пайк sv:Nam June Paik